


Just Desserts

by OrangeRaven989



Series: Lysinette Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Cunnilingus, Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Strawberries, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRaven989/pseuds/OrangeRaven989
Summary: Annette loses a bet and has to indulge in one of Lysithea's fantasies, which includes combining her two favorite things to eat.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Lysinette Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Some Lysinette love, full of sweets and treats. Enjoy!

Maybe it shouldn’t have been surprising, all things considered. Lysithea knew the members of her old class better, after all, so it was obvious that she’d have a better read on them. And while Annette had made the choice that seemed most likely, Lysithea knew her friends too well to guess wrong. It had been an open secret that Marianne and Hilda liked each other—even the Professor knew, and they were more oblivious than anyone. But as to who would make the first move, well, it was hard to blame Annette for betting on Hilda. Most anyone would have agreed. But Lysithea was the only one who knew just how thirsty Marianne was.

The wager was Annette’s idea, too, so winning was that much better.

She wondered who she would have bet on for their own relationship, honestly, as she walked back from the day’s war council. Annette was on kitchen duty, so she’d left early, leaving Lysithea time to ponder. Sometimes it was hard to pinpoint how everyone else saw Annette, and how much it differed from the way she did. She guessed that people thought of her as a shy, naïve sweetheart, which wasn’t entirely untrue. But like with Marianne and Hilda, Lysithea prided herself on knowing the girl better than anyone else.

Annette wasn’t timid in their relationship—far from it. In fact, they probably never would have hooked up at all if Annette hadn’t been as forthcoming as she had. So yes, people probably looked at Annette and thought of someone meek who needed protecting, and certainly not someone who would take the reins and make the first move. They’d have lost the bet without question.

And that made this sweeter, as well.

After the dining hall cleared out for the night, Lysithea slinked off into the kitchen to stock up on supplies. She gathered what she could carry and headed over to Annette’s room, where she’d told her girlfriend to wait. She struggled to open the door with her hands full, but she managed and stepped inside. Annette sat in her chair, poring over the tactical report she was working on for Claude. She put her pen down when Lysithea entered.

“What’s all that?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

Lysithea smirked. “For tonight.”

Annette chewed her lip. “Are you…”

“Cashing in?” Lysithea replied. “Yes, I am.” She set the supplies down on the table by the window: a tub of chocolate sauce, a carton of peach sorbet, powdered sugar, whipped cream, and a small basket of strawberries. Annette’s eyes took stock of it all.

“That’s… a lot of sweets.”

Lysithea approached Annette, who rose from her chair and caught her hands before leaning in. It was a quick kiss that sent shivers all throughout Lysithea’s body. Every time. Every kiss made her tingle.

“So,” Annette continued, “what exactly are we going to do?”

“Well, you lost the bet,” Lysithea responded, letting go of Annette’s hands and moving down to settle on her hips. It was nice being taller than her, even if only just. Annette didn’t seem to agree. “That means you have to partake in a fantasy of mine.”

Annette glanced back at the stolen kitchen goods. “But what does that have to do with sweets?” she asked. “Are we going to just have a big dessert?”

Lysithea grinned. “Well, I am,” she replied, standing as tall as she could. “I thought we could combine my two favorite things to eat.”

Annette scrunched up her face, her freckly brow crinkling.

Lysithea sighed. “Dessert and…”

After a moment it clicked and Annette’s face turned a violent red. Lysithea squeezed tight, making her twitch, and pressed a wet kiss against her cheek.

“Now,” she said, “hurry up and get undressed. I don’t want the sorbet to melt yet.”

Annette obeyed, slowly, and Lysithea smiled as she watched the clothes come off. It was a nice change of pace. Annette was almost always the boss in the bedroom, so the rare occasions when she got to give her orders were exciting. She stepped out of her dress in only her underwear, and Lysithea had to stop herself from drooling. With a firm nod, she encouraged Annette to go the rest of the way, freeing her modest chest and dropping her panties around her ankles.

Annette stood, naked and flushed, hands flailing as if she was unsure where to put them. Lysithea drank her in—the freckles dusted over her chest and shoulders, the painfully pale stomach, the lines of her hip bones… every inch of her. She wanted to pounce, to put her mouth on every part of Annette’s body, but that would come later.

Annette continued chewing on her lip. “Your… turn?”

Lysithea shook her head, then approached and stroked her hand along Annette’s arm. “No, naughty girl.” She nodded toward the bed. “Lie down there with your hands above your head.”

She did as instructed, lying on the bed and stretching out, and Lysithea mumbled a spell and directed it at her limbs. Her eyes went wide and she squirmed a bit, unable to move her hands or feet.

“Huh?”

Lysithea smirked. “Can’t have your hands getting in the way,” she said, voice low. “Relax, sweetie. You’ll love this, I promise.” She approached and placed a hand on Annette’s tummy, which promptly sucked in amidst a sharp intake of breath from its owner.

“Lys, don’t you dare,” she breathed. “You know how ticklish I am.”

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Lysithea replied. “That’s kind of the point.”

Annette groaned and continued squirming while Lysithea picked up the chocolate sauce and the basket of strawberries. She returned to Annette’s side with a grin.

“Now, hold still,” she said before dipping a spoon into the chocolate sauce. She pulled the spoon back out, covered, and held it a few inches above Annette’s quivering stomach. The chocolate sauce dripped, touching the skin and eliciting a gasp from her captive. Lysithea traced circles in the air, covering her canvas with swirling lines of chocolate. Soon the patterns stretched from her ribcage to her hips.

She dipped the spoon back in, then held it directly over Annette’s belly button. They both watched as it filled to the brim with chocolate. Annette’s chest heaved; it was clear she was having a hard time keeping it together. Whether from the ticklishness or from arousal, it was hard to tell. Probably both.

“You look delicious,” Lysithea cooed. “I wish I could keep you covered in chocolate all the time.”

Annette flushed even more, squirming still but not as much, probably trying to keep the chocolate sauce from running onto the bedsheets. As if those stood any kind of a chance.

As much as Lysithea wanted to devour Annette’s tummy right then, she restrained herself. Instead she reached for a strawberry from the basket and plucked it out. Annette’s eyes followed.

Lysithea narrowed her eyes with an evil grin, then proceeded to dip the tip of the strawberry into the chocolate pooled in Annette’s navel. She made sure to circle the rim, making her shudder. Then she pulled back and held the strawberry over Annette’s mouth. Annette went to speak but Lysithea cut her off.

“Shh,” she said, lowering the strawberry. She traced the fruit over Annette’s lips, coating them in chocolate, then dipped back into her navel to get enough to finish the job. “Don’t move,” she added. “Keep your mouth closed.”

Annette did as instructed. Lysithea leaned in and touched Annette’s lips with the tip of her tongue, then proceeded to lick up the chocolate. She finished with a kiss, which Annette returned with tongue as if trying to lick some of the chocolate as well. Lysithea pulled back and pressed a finger to her lips. Annette let a soft moan escape but clamped her mouth shut again.

Lysithea continued dipping the strawberry into Annette’s navel and drawing chocolate lines on her face and chest, occasionally stopping to refill the chocolate whenever she scraped the bottom. Annette’s breathing quickly became ragged, and before long she was covered in multiple navelfuls of chocolate lines. Lysithea traced a few more lines between her legs, eliciting a gasp, then ran the tip of the strawberry along her slit before holding it over Annette’s mouth.

“Want it?”

Annette’s eyes were locked on. She nodded, panting.

“Open wide.”

She obeyed, parting her chocolate-coated lips. Lysithea lowered the fruit until the tip met her tongue. Annette licked the tip, still coated with a thin layer of chocolate mixed with her own wetness, and tried to take a bite before Lysithea yanked it away. Annette glanced up, eyes almost pleading, but Lysithea bit instead. She smiled at the flavor.

She finished the strawberry, then took another one and ran it between Annette’s legs again before dipping it in her belly button. Annette writhed at the tickling scratches. Lysithea ate that one as well, then did the same for a third before holding it over her mouth again.

“For real this time,” Lysithea whispered. “I promise.”

Annette opened her mouth, and Lysithea lowered the fruit once more, this time allowing her to take a bite. The juice trickled down her chin.

“Making a mess, are we?”

Annette grinned, and Lysithea leaned in to lick up the juice. She continued down, running her tongue over the chocolate lines on her breasts and ribs and further down to her stomach, licking up every inch of it, dipping into her navel and sucking it all out. Annette squirmed and giggled, giving in to the ticklish sensations, but couldn’t do anything more with her hands being bound by Lysithea’s magic. Soon enough all the chocolate—or, most of it—was licked up. Annette was left panting, her skin shimmering in the low light.

She looked so beautiful like this. Lysithea closed her eyes a moment and imagined what Annette was feeling… imagined being in her place. It wouldn’t be quite the same, given that her body was much less sensitive due to… well, things beyond her control. She wasn’t ticklish, that was for sure. But Annette still knew how to exploit her sensitivities and was by no means shy about doing so. She shivered and wondered what Annette would be doing to her if she’d won the bet. Maybe she’d ask for the explicit details later.

Lysithea reached for the peach sorbet, which still had some structural integrity despite being out of the ice box for as long as it had. Annette watched with bated breath as Lysithea dipped the spoon in and scooped some out, then followed with her eyes as she dropped it on her stomach. Annette sucked in immediately.

“Fuck, Lys, that’s cold.”

Lysithea responded by dropping a second scoop between her breasts, eliciting another gasp as Annette’s entire body shuddered. She pressed her lips to the scoop on Annette’s tummy, which had already begun melting from the heat of her skin. She slurped in tiny increments, tasting the cold peach flavor, and gently moved it around until it coated Annette’s entire stomach. She was shivering, and Lysithea continued to slurp up the ice cream until the scoop was nothing more than a puddle in her navel. It had started to drip down between her legs, which Lysithea quickly handled with a swipe of her finger.

She repeated the process with the scoop between her breasts, coating Annette’s chest and slurping up the sorbet at the same time. Annette gritted her teeth, moaning as the cold dessert reached her nipples, making them perk. Lysithea lingered there just a little. Once that scoop was gone she returned to her girlfriend’s lips and kissed her, feeling Annette’s hot tongue take as much of the sorbet from her mouth as she could.

“I can attest,” Lysithea whispered, “that you are indeed as delicious as you look.”

“Good,” Annette breathed. “Now clean me up, I’m freezing!”

Lysithea tutted and tapped Annette’s nose with her finger. “Not yet, naughty girl,” she said. Then she leaned over and grabbed the whipped cream, scooped some out, and dropped it squarely on Annette’s breast. The girl arched her back as much as she could, sending more of the melted sorbet dripping down between her legs. Her breathing was impossibly fast.

Lysithea repeated the action, coating Annette’s other breast with the whipped cream, then proceeded to sprinkle powdered sugar over her entire torso. She resembled a cake that was about ready to pop into the oven. One last spoonful of chocolate sauce drizzled across her stomach and she was perfect.

She stepped back and stood, eyes drinking in the work of art stretched out before her. Annette looked like she was trying to keep still but failing miserably, and the sorbet was running down her sides and into the sheets. But that didn’t matter. Lysithea licked her lips and could think of nothing else besides devouring her girlfriend. Every inch of her sugar-coated body.

Annette could barely catch her breath. “Lys,” she gasped. “I’m dripping… please.”

Lysithea raised an eyebrow. “Please what?”

“Please… eat me…”

Lysithea instead left her to writhe as she slowly took off her own clothes and cast them aside. Annette was whimpering, shivering, barely holding on. Lysithea returned and stared just a little more, shivering herself as she felt Annette’s eyes wandering her own body. Oh, she’d be on the receiving end of Annette’s retaliation soon enough, and she chewed her lip and grinned at the thought.

Finally she lowered her head and dug in, starting between Annette’s legs but quickly working her way across her belly, lapping up the chocolate sauce and sugar-coated sorbet. Annette’s navel was full again, this time with melted ice cream, so Lysithea did her the honor of licking that clean as well, delighting in the writhing contractions of Annette’s abdominal muscles as Lysithea’s tongue tickled her senseless.

She worked her way up the torso to Annette’s chest, slurping the whipped cream and nipping at the flesh underneath. She may have left a few bite marks along her ribs. At this point she was straddling Annette’s body, her knees wet from the sorbet puddles on the sheets, but she leaned in and licked and slurped until Annette’s breasts were visible once more. She spent a few long moments warming them up again with her lips and tongue, wrapping around the perky nipples and pulling before adding teeth. Then she licked her way back down and got to work on Annette’s inner thighs, soft and mostly dry save for the wetness that had turned almost to a gush. Then Lysithea zeroed in on her target, running her tongue up the slit and licking up every drop of Annette’s mess. It didn’t take long before Annette’s whimpers became moans, which then turned to screams the moment Lysithea found her clit.

The whole monastery probably heard, and she’d have to answer some very uncomfortable questions tomorrow, but that was future Lysithea’s problem. With one last push she brought Annette to climax, and afterward she snuggled up beside her and met her lips once more. Annette’s mouth tasted like strawberries.

“How was that?”

Annette shivered. “Perfect, Lys. It was perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” She pressed a hand to the border of her ribcage and pulled back, watching as the skin stuck to her and stretched just a bit before parting. “And sticky.”

“I think you need to do a better job licking me clean, then,” Annette replied, cheeks flushed. Her voice was less breathy and more playful now.

Lysithea closed her eyes. “Yes, yes, in due time,” she said, snuggling closer. “But right now I think I’m about to die from all that sugar.”

She squirmed a bit more. “Think you can release me from your spell?”

Lysithea scoffed. “Absolutely not.”

Eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m nowhere near done playing with you,” she replied, nuzzling her favorite spot on her girlfriend’s body, that perfect nook where her neck and shoulder met. She left a bite mark there, too, for good measure. One that would be hard to cover up the next day.

Annette winced, groaning. “You are in so much trouble once I get loose.”

Lysithea grinned mischievously and wiggled her fingers in front of Annette’s face. “I certainly hope so.” She lowered her hand to Annette’s tummy, fingers still wriggling, prompting immediate bucking and breathy giggles. She tickled her way down between Annette’s legs and ran her fingers just outside her entrance. “But first I’m going to have to teach you this spell.” She pushed her fingers in. “You’re going to want to make sure I can’t use my hands.”

“Just remember,” Annette panted, “you’re getting back double whatever you do to me.”

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Lysithea replied. “That’s kind of the point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Annette will get her revenge, don't you worry :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [OrangeRaven989](https://twitter.com/OrangeRaven989)


End file.
